Mishap in Belgium Continuation from YouTube
by redvelvet89
Summary: What happens when the Anubis kids from England meet the the Anubis kids in Belgium? Trouble. The kids undergo a very important task that could change their lives forever. THIS STORY IS A CONTINUATION FROM YOUTUBE. READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS ON YOUTUBE AT MY CHANNEL, @cpH2Omaker123. ; Rated T to be safe


A/N: TO READERS FROM YOUTUBE: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know I will be writing my story on Fanfiction now. But don't worry, I'll always upload a video with the link to the chapter on YouTube. You can still give me feedback in the comments box on youtube, too. J **Heads Up: I'll also be starting a Pretty Little Liars story and after Mishap in Belgium is done, a new HOA story will start. J J**

TO PEOPLE FROM FANFICTION WHO PROBABLY NEVER EVEN HEARD ABOUT MY STORY: So I originally created this on YouTube, and I'll be now posting my chapters on here. I won't be reposting my other chapters on Fanfiction, so if you want to read the others, you're going to have to go to YouTube and look at them. (Find them on my channel cpH2Omaker123)

JOYCE POV

So Jeroen found the portal. Amazing, right? Who'd ever think HE'D actually find it? But enough talk, things need to get serious.

ENGLISH AMBER POV

So basically, we have to go into this portal-thingy. I don't like it. It's too flashy, even for ME. And I'm not afraid to admit, I am scared. What if it messes up my hair or something?

THIRD-PERSON POV

"So do we like, have to go in there now?" English Amber asked, sounding scared. "Yes," Nienke replied. "Dutch Victor wants us to go in the portal so he can get what he wants, and no doubt he'll probably show up later, but we'll have more time to discuss a plan." English Amber groaned. Alfie stepped in front of her. "Don't worry! I'll protect you!" Alfie puffed out his chest. Amber rolled her eyes. "Rather have you go in first than me. You can see if it's dangerous." Alfie gulped, fear in his eyes. Noa's mouth spread into a devilish smile. "No need to 'see' if it's dangerous. It just is dangerous." Alfie ran behind Jerome. Dutch Fabian leaned closer to Nienke. "I just remembered something-" "Not now, Fabian! We have to go through the portal now." "But Nienke-" Nienke held up her hand. "Not. Now." She whipped her head around and stood behind all the English residents. "This is insane," Eddie said, looking around. "Oh, just shut up and walk through the portal. If you'd known what we went through this past year, walking through a portal would be normal." Eddie rolled his eyes. "I feel like I'm in Princess LaLaLand, where there is magic unicorns, rainbows, and pretty pink portals!" English Amber turned around. "Does somebody say LaLaLoopsy?! Does anybody have my doll?" Everyone looked at her. She huffed and grabbed onto Alfie's arm, who was shaking rapidly.

After all the English kids stepped through the portal, the Dutch kids followed. Or, at least, tried. Dutch Fabian was very hesitant, and Appie was just screaming the whole time.

They all walked in, experiencing the excruciating pain in their eyes due to the flashing, bright lights that struck them. They were halfway through the portal, almost making out the ugly, sappy trees of the 7 Sins. But before anybody could react, they were all shot out of the portal, hearing the same voice they heard 2 years ago when they stepped inside the same portal-"I warned you already. You can only go in once, come out once. Now you pay my price."

IN THE 7 SINS

NINA POV

We all tumbled onto the ground, moaning in pain. The arrival was painful, and we had just gained some bruises from our fall. I was thinking about laying in the same position for another minute, but I heard Amber's shriek. "OH MY GOD!" "What?" Patricia snapped. "Look at what I'm wearing!" We all looked at Amber: She was wearing a black, knee-length poofy dress that had those Cinderella-looking sleeves. There was a bit of pink on the outline of the sleeves, and her hair was half up-half down. She was also wearing black high-heeled combat boots, which I remember her telling me was a bad combo. I looked at everyone else to see what they were wearing. Patricia had a purple retro suit on, with scrunched up purple boots. She had a few bracelets and a sparkling jacket, with her hair in a ponytail and a giant, purple clip in her hair. I saw her gag. Eddie laughed. "I've only known you for a few hours, but you look completely ridiculous in bright purple!" He rolled around, laughing. Patricia gave him a death stare. "Look at what your wearing, idiot." He was wearing a pirate-looking outfit that had rips and holes in the shirt. (A/N: I can't possibly name everyone's outfit, so just imagine the other's outfits any way you want) I looked down at what I was wearing: a pink dress with brown lace-up boots. My hair was in a braid, and I had a few bracelets on, just like Patricia. "This is so stupid," Mick said. "I don't know if these are even clothes!" Mara stood up. "Stop worrying about the clothes! We should be worrying about how were going to survive, what we have to do here, and-Jerome, stop waving that sword around!" Jerome laughed. "Guys, stop," I said. "Where are the Dutch kids?" "They're gone," a faint voice said. "Who said that?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "What do you mean?" Patricia asked. "You didn't hear that? Somebody just said the Dutch kids are gone." Everyone looked around. I heard Amber scream again. Patricia let out an annoyed sigh. "Amber, shut up about the clothes-" "GHOST! GHOST!" she yelled. Sure enough, she was right. A hooded black figure that was see-through stared at us. "They are gone," the ghost said. "The Dutch kids are gone. They cannot reenter and must pay Sage's price." "Who's Sage?" I asked. "The daughter of the man who owns the 7 Sins. But don't worry about the Dutch kids. You must complete the task. The task is more important." I stood up. "But they're our friends!" The ghost came straight at me, making me stumble a bit. "It doesn't matter! Complete the task. Find the key. Enter the King's chamber. Take the box. Beware of the girls in white and the Stranger." Who was the 'stranger'? "Who's the stranger?" I asked, having a few thoughts of who it could be. The ghost completely ignored my question. "What about the Dutch kids? Can we save them?" The ghost finally responded. "No." "What do you mean, no?" I snapped. "JUST COMPLETE THE TASK!" the ghost yelled. "I will help you when I can. But you can definitely save one person."

"Who?"

"Victoria." (A/N: remember who that is?)

MARA POV

Victoria is in trouble? Wait, why am I surprised by that? She always gets into trouble.

"So how do we eat?!" Mick asked desperately.

"You don't. You will only be able to drink water."

That's pleasant. Mick practically had a seizure.

"But what do you mean we can't save the Dutch kids?" Patricia asked.

"Why don't you worry about saving yourselves?"

"Why?"

"Because there are not many chances for you to leave this place."

"You mean were stuck here forever?"

"Just complete the task," the ghost whispered, and disappeared into the distance.

A/N- And that's the end of the season finale! Season 2 will most likely be revolved around their adventures in the 7 Sins.

So did you like it? Was this one of your favorites? I think this chapter was pretty sucky, in my opinion, but what did you like about it? Hope you're okay and that you're excited for HOA SEASON 3!

P.S. I will be introducing the new characters that are coming to HOA, Willow and KT Rush. And don't worry, I'll bring back a few of the Dutch kids soon! J


End file.
